In ceramic inkjet printing processes, traditional inorganic ceramic glazes and/or stains can produce stable red shades at higher temperatures, from zircon-encapsulated cadmium selenide (CdSe) pigments, which are commonly referred to as cadmium red.
However, inkjet ink pigments require smaller particle sizes than traditional ceramic stains and therefore usually include a pigment milling step in the manufacturing process. This milling step compromises the protective encapsulation layer used with CdSe pigments, and leaves the pigment vulnerable to degradation and color loss. CdSe pigments are not useable in ceramic inkjet inks at this time.
In the field of inkjet ceramics, options for red shade colors at porcelain firing conditions are not known to exist at this time.